


Varsity Blues

by TyF



Series: Old Friends [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fetish, Flirting, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosa notices how Leo stares when clothing commercials comes on. She decides to spice of their relationship.*pure smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varsity Blues

Rosaline leaned back on the door of the dojo and stared at his shell as he punched and abused the punching bag. Giggling she walked over and grabbed the back of his belt, gently pulling him out of the dojo, "Come on before you hurt yourself." Leo blinked back at the redhead as he was being dragged backwards into the living room. She swung him around and plopped him down on the couch before hopping in his lap. He couldn't help but give her a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to nuzzle her little B cups. He was a breast man but small ones got his attention more, shockingly. He bit his lip and looked up at her, "Whats up?"

Rosaline grinned and leaned down to kiss his nose as she started to grind down into his lap, rubbing against his bulge, making him bite his lip, "Hopefully, my little friend is." He couldn't help but grin up at her, loving how she would usually talk dirty during their time together. Leo ran his hands over her thick hips and started to push his up to meet her own as if he was fucking her through their clothes. She bit her lip and leaned down, starting her slow seduction of him as she started to kiss and lick his neck and chin. He started to let his head fall back on the couch, but something caught his eye on the TV. A back to school commercial with a teen wearing a blue varsity jacket with a bit 01 on the arm. He bit his lip and stared in wonderment, wishing he could wear clothes like that.

Rosa leaned up to look down at him with a confused look, tilting her head until she looked behind her just as the commercial was going off. Snapping back into reality, Leo looked up at her and gave her a soft smile "Why'd you stop?" She huffed and got out of his lap before flopping on the couch beside him, "You were staring at the TV and you ignored my question...what was it about that commercial that had you so lost?"

Leo started to blush and shrugged a little as he reached for a pillow to cover his bulge in his shorts as Mikela walked through the living room to the kitchen. She danced to the Ipod Donna gave her, oblivious to the couple on the couch. Rosa waved her hand "She can't hear us. Tell me" He huffed a little and stood to walk to his room, not wanting to tell her his secret. She pouted and followed him closely, whining to him, knowing eventually he'd give up and turn to tell her. She followed him to his room and laid on his back on his bed and rolled as she whined more. She silent celebrated when he finally yelled "Alright!!"

She got up and smiled as she stepped back and stared at him. Leo sat up and sat on the edge of his bed as he looked at her. "I have...this thing...weird...feeling, you can call it...about clothes. They turn me on, alright??" He covered his blushing face as she stared in disbelief. "Look, I hate my shell is so big I can barely try and put on anything like you and your sisters. It's even sexier to see you walking around with some shorts or sweatpants. Something I can grab onto while I fuck you..." He rubbed his face as he spoke, trying to rub the embarrassment out of his cheeks.

Rosa stood there, trying to recover from shock, but failed. She started giggling uncontrollably and covered her mouth to hide it, but it was too late, he was already staring at her with wide, hurt eyes. It was only half a second before he was out of the door. She sighed and yelled after him "I'm sorry!! I didn't...ugh..." She rubbed her head and shook it before leaning back against the doorframe, wondering what to do to make it up to him.

Leo came back to the lair about two hours later with a pizza hanging out of his mouth and a scowl on his face. He walked into his room and stopped to see her standing there in shorts and a large tee shirt. She smiled at him  even if he frowned disapprovingly at her. "Hi...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. It just caught me off guard. I had the worst expectation for what was to come out of your mouth." He swallowed his pizza and closed the door before tilting his head at her, "Like what?" She shrugged and smiled "I thought you were about to say you were gay..." He stood wide eyed before huffing and sitting on his bed, "Not at all close..." 

Rosa nodded and wrapped a blindfold on him, "I know now...but just wait here" She waved her hand in front of his face to make sure he cant see before running off to get his presents. Leo sat there and huffed again, hating being blindfolded, but he went on with it because she loved doing it.  
  


He waited until he heard the door open again to smile and reach out, "Come here! We didn't finish what we started earlier!" She smirked and put the jacket in his outstretched arms, waiting for him to realize it wasn't her. His brow furrowed when he felt the smooth leather, making him reach up to pull off the blindfold and look at what she had given him. He gasped and stared at the huge varsity jacket, "How the hell?..." She shushed him and walked forward, handing him jeans she found that she knew would fit him. "Put them on..." He finally looked at her to see she had put on a short skirt and button up shirt as if she was in a school girl uniform. His groin immediately started to react to all that was going on, and he loved it.

He stood and started to slip into the jeans, growing more excited to see they were fitting perfectly. He slipped his arms through the varsity jacket and grinned at her. She smiled and moved to pull his head down and kiss him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, gently tugging her skirt up as he returned the kiss. His other hand slipped under the skirt to find she had a G string on. He continued the kiss as he pulled the string out of the way and rubbed at her slit with his finger gently, enjoying the soft moans and shudders coming from the tiny turtle in his arms. He fell back on his bed as he rubbed and teased her, feeling her coat his fingers with her juices. It wasn't long until she was whining and wiggling in his lap. She jumped up and leaned over his desk, her butt out for him to see her soaking pussy under her skirt. 

Leo felt the fabric of his jeans constrict his length but it wasn't long until he freed his member and stood to stand behind her. He used the head of his length to rub against her, making her shiver and moan back to him. He grinned back at her and leaned forward to kiss the back of her head, rubbing his face into her soft hair as he pushed himself slowly into her. She moaned out and gripped the edges of his desks. He grabbed onto the bands of her skirt on her hips before he started to push his hips into her ass hard, moaning out, enjoying this fantasy come true. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the desk as she started to work her hips and rock back into his powerful thrusts, starting to love this fantasy of his.

Leo looped his arm under one of her legs and pulled it up, making her raise on her toes of her other foot and turn her body slightly to look back at him. She reached up and grabbed the side of his jacket as she used it for leverage as she started to rock herself back onto his length. Feeling her do so, made him groan and let his head fall back. He thrust faster and faster as he felt the leather and shifting of the fabric on his legs and arms, making his body heat up and his orgasm intensify by the million as he got closer.

Rosa shivered and screamed out as she tightened around him, cumming hard around his member. He gritted his teeth as he couldn't hold on any longer and he came along with her.

He leaned back on the bed and stared up at her as he watched her breasts as they bounced up and down as she rode him. He held onto her hips and started to thrust up into her soft folds as he reached up to pull her breasts out of her button up. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples the more as he aimed at her spot, making her moan. Rosa leaned forward and put her hands on his chest as she rode him faster. Her second orgasm closing in on her since she was more sensitive and he was hitting her spot ruthlessly. He let his head fall back on the bed as he pushed up into her harder and faster, loving the feel of her pulling his jacket for leverage as she rode him. He growled and pushed into her hard one last time before releasing inside him. She panted and let her orgasm wash out his seed onto his pants before falling across his chest. They both laid there panting as they tried to recover from their huge orgasms.

Leo grinned and licked his lips gently before kissing her forehead, "Thank you baby...I loved this..." She nuzzled into his neck and wiggled her hips a little on him "Yeah, me too. I'd love to do it again" He grinned down at her and winked "Hell yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff! constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
